


Things best left Lost

by Gandr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr





	Things best left Lost

This thing, I should have never found it, and yet, it would have been disgracing someone I cared about if I….just threw it away

Naegi looked over at the table as he sat on his bed, more specifically, the small MP3 player barely bigger than a cheap flip phone. After Leon and Sayaka's deaths, the second floor of Hopes Peak Academy had opened up,and he had come across this tucked on a shelf in the library. At first, he was curious as to what was on it, so he asked Chihiro if it was able to be saved.

But this feeling in the pit of his stomach said he wished it was fried. The songs that were on it, belonged to her. More specifically, they were performed by her, Sayaka Maizono. The first friend he made in this hellish place, the first person he trusted, and the same person who attempted to frame him for murder, and was murdered instead.

Kyoko's words still played in his head, even now, the words she spoke after the trial;

"She spent her last moments thinking of you. In her final moments she thought only of protecting you."

Naegi wanted to believe that, that she only did what she did because of what Monokuma was doing to them, because what she saw scared her so deeply that she thought she would be able to frame him for murder. Yet, given the events it seemed that, on some level, Kyoko was right. She didn't go into it with as much conviction as she thought. No, the attempted murder was halfhearted. Somewhere inside, she didn't want to deceive Naegi.

There was no opportunity to ask her now. He could only assume that Kyoko's words were true.

If he had to pick a reason for putting the earphones in, despite knowing what it would do to his emotions, it was simply because he wanted to hear her voice again, to be reminded that she was alive, and that for at least a few days, they were friends who relied on each other. As soon as the music started, his heart both raced and sunk at the same time, and he closed his eyes when she started to sing.

She sounded so happy, so full of life, that she was living her dream being able to sing with those girls. It took him a good minute to realize that he was crying when his tears dripped from his cheek to his clenched hands, memories from the past few days before the murders flashing through his mind.

For a moment, Naegi was glad that the room was soundproof.

No one else needed to hear him sobbing over someone who will never come back.

 


End file.
